Mi Reflejo en tus ojos
by DarkKanaBlackdePotter
Summary: Harry le mancha la tunica con barro y luego se la tiene que lavar... que pasara luego de ese bochornoso acontecimiento... Slash HarryXDraco, RemusXSeverus, RonXBlaise, HermXPansy
1. En el Callejon Diagon

Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling porque si fueran míos ya habría casado a Draco con Harry y a Ron Con Blaise. XDD, además seria millonaria

Precaución: este fic es slash ósea chico-chico, si no te gustan estas historias entonces mejor te das la vuelta y te vas a leer otra cosa XD

Aclaración: por si se lo preguntan si leí el 7 libro de Harry Potter, pero como no me gusto el final (porque harry se quedo con Ginny quien por cierto me cae bastante mal XD) así que este fic comenzara desde la muerte de Sirius (T.T otro feo error de J.K de matar a mi bello sirius cuando puso casarlo con severus XD)

Ahora si el Fic

Mi Reflejo en tus ojos

El chico estaba sentado frente a una gran chimenea, todo en aquella habitación parecía ser refinado y caro. Su cabello brillo a la luz de las llamas y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, al momento q retorcía sus manos.

-¿Qué piensas hijo?- pregunto Narcissa Malfoy que acaba de entrar en la habitación.

- estoy preguntándome como fuimos lo suficientemente estupidos para pensar que el lord nos respaldaría en ayudar a salir a mi padre de la cárcel- sonrió con tristeza, su madre se acerco y se sentó a su lado

- sabíamos que esto pasaría, ahora que ya no le servimos nos desecho… hasta tu padre sabia que esto pasaría algún día- respondió la mujer cansada – Potter tiene la culpa por meterse en sus planes.

Draco se cayó al escuchar eso, esas vacaciones había pensado más de la cuenta en el cabeza rajada, después de todo aquel chico había perdido a su padrino en aquel enfrentamiento, a la única familia que le quedaba, y constantemente Draco se hallaba preguntándose si el chico estaría bien, claro que cuando se daba cuenta de ello se regañaba de forma dura.

no creo que Potter tenga la culpa mamá, el no tuvo la culpa de que Papá decidiera entrar en los mortifagos, aquí la culpa es de Papá- respondió Draco fríamente

que cosas dices Draco hijo, ese chico siempre se a metido en nuestras cosas y además a ti siempre te a caído pésimo.- respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

siento pena por el mamá- la mujer lo miro incrédula, su hijo se estaba ablandando- no me mires así, no es que quiera ser su amigo ni nada de eso, es solo que ya había perdido a sus padres y ahora a su padrino… quien por cierto era tu primo y jamás me lo dijiste- el chico la miro de forma acusatoria

eso ya no importa… lo que ahora en realidad me importa es que tu te unas a los mortifagos, tal vez si haces bien tu deber el lord acceda a ayudarnos con tu padre- dijo la mujer fríamente

pues No mamá- respondió el chico levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta

¿Qué has dicho Draco?- la mujer lo miraba estupefacta

Eh dicho, que no pienso unirme a los Mortifagos, y esta es mi ultima palabra.-

Draco salio de la habitación dejando a su madre sorprendida. Ya lo había pensando ese verano, no pensaba unirse a los mortifagos, no tenia intenciones de vivir bajo el mando de un loco como lord Voldemort, no en estos momentos lo único que pensaba hacer con su vida era seguir estudiando y librarse de esa maldita tradición que le seguía de unirse al lado oscuro.

Se detuvo en su habitación y respiro profundo, tenia ganas de ir a dar una vuelta por ahí (antes que su madre lo encontrara y le obligara a decirle como había tomado esa estupida decisión); así q saco una capa para cubrirse y se dirigió a la chimenea, mientras pensaba en ir dar un largo paseo al callejón Diagon.

-----

Harry caminaba por la casa de los dursley como un león enjaulado (y vaya q lo era), ese año había crecido mas de lo normal, su cabello azabache estaba mas sedoso y se lo había cortado un poco para ver si así podría controlarlo; estaba bastante guapo, claro que el no se daba ni cuenta, no era eso en lo q precisamente pensaba.

"me voy a volver loco si sigo aquí… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso con Sirius y peor aun si tengo que quedarme aquí encerrado el resto de la vacaciones, con estas 3 semanas me basta… no quiero pasar mi cumpleaños numero 16 encerrado aquí"

El chico paso por el lado de su baúl y de pronto en un segundo decidió lo que haría, se iría de allí, al diablo lo que dijera Dumbledore, después de todo estaba enojadísimo con el viejo chiflado, si el hubiera sido capaz d contarle todo desde un principio el no habría perdido a su padrino.

El chico término de llenar su baúl, cubrió todo con su capa de invisibilidad incluida la jaula de Hedwig y bajo las escaleras. Por suerte los Dursley habían salido aquel día a comer fuera de la casa, así que Harry pudo salir a la calle sin mayores complicaciones y se dirigió hacia un callejón oscuro en la calle Magnolia, para llamar al autobús noctámbulo.

Cuando ya estuvo arriba de este y evito olímpicamente las miradas que le mandaban Ernie y Stan luego de decirles que quiera ir al callejón Diagon, se sentó tranquilamente en una de las sillas (recuerden que el autobús tiene sillas en el día) se dedico a pensar en lo que pasaría cuando Dumbledore se enterara que había desaparecido.

Llegaron al callejón antes de lo que Harry Pensó.

Se detuvo frente al Caldero Chorreante y entro con paso decidido. Adentro la gente se volteaba a mirarle y le observaban con la boca abierta. "es obvio que pasaría esto luego de lo que ocurrió en el Ministerio" pensó Harry al tiempo que respiraba profundamente. Se acerco al cantinero y le pidió una habitación.

-----

"mierda porque siempre tiene que pasarme esto, siempre tengo que meterme en problemas, estoy arto de ello" Draco suspiro mientras caminaba por el callejón.

Todo ocurrió en unos segundos, choco con alguien, ambos fueron a dar al suelo y de pronto Draco ya estaba casi mandando maldiciones porque su túnica nueva estaba cubierta de barro.

pero que demonios, porque no te fijas por donde caminas- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras pero sin mirar hacia el frente.

Draco Malfoy, resulta que yo iba caminando tranquilamente y tu idiota chocaste conmigo- Draco levanto la cabeza y se encontró con Harry

Pero miren nada mas si es San Potter- escupió las ultimas palabras de forma provocadora

No estoy de animo para pelear contigo Malfoy, te agradecería por esta vez dejarme en paz- Harry comenzó a caminar con la vista en el suelo y una mirada perdida, se veía tan triste.

Draco se maldijo a si mismo, no era que el chico le agradara ni nada por el estilo, es solo que sentía mucha pena por el, era obvio que lo estaba pasando mal; de todas formas no pensaba disculparse, el era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no hacen esas cosas

Claro primero manchas mi túnica nueva de barro, y ahora te vas así sin mas- respondió de forma mordaz

Bueno pues simplemente ve y lávala con un poco de agua malfoy, ¿conoces el agua cierto?, bueno la lavas y listo- respondió el chico con aire cansado (n/a yo kisiera consolarlo o y lavar la túnica de Draco XD claro si se kita todo o XDDDDD)

Pero yo que sepa por aquí no hay ningún lugar para hacer esas cosas Potter, además jamás e lavado nada mis elfos lo hacen por mi… y no puedo llegar todo embarrado a casa- respondió con voz de estar fastidiado

Esta bien Malfoy sígueme- dijo Harry ya cansado de la discusión.

Sin esperar respuesta camino rápidamente hasta el caldero chorreante y subió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y entro, dejando pasar a Draco antes de volver a cerrarla.

La habitación constaba de un closet no muy grande, unos cuadros antiguos que parecían ser muggles, donde se mostraban paisajes, y una cama, cerca de esta había una puerta, que según lo q Draco pensó, debería dar al baño.

- que lugar mas horrible- comento el rubio, pero Harry paso su comentario por alto

ahora Malfoy quítate la túnica- dijo Harry sin darle mayor importancia.

¿Estas loco?, ¿crees que me voy a quitar la ropa delante de ti Potter?, ¿y si luego te da por acosarme?- respondió con mirada de ofendido. Harry alzo una ceja antes de contestar

¿a ti?, por favor, vamos Malfoy quítate esa cosa de una vez- le lanzo una túnica verde- y ponte esta mientras le quito el barro a la tuya- Draco estaba apunto de decir que no se pondría esa horrible túnica, cuando Harry dijo con voz segura- ponte eso Malfoy o no le quito el barro a tu túnica y tendrás que irte así a tu casa.

El chico le miro con odio, pero accedió y asegurándose de que Harry estaba mirando hacia otro lugar, se quito la túnica y se puso la que Harry le había alcanzado.

listo Potter- le dijo mientras le tiraba su túnica de seda por la cabeza

esta bien espérame aquí, volveré en unos minutos.- el chico salio de la habitación dejando a Draco solo

Draco se levanto para observar las pocas cosas que habían en la habitación. Se topo rápidamente con el baúl de Harry, se acerco a el y lo primero que noto fue un álbum grande de fotos, y sin contener la curiosidad lo abrió, para encontrarse con muchas fotos de los potter y los merodeadores. Se sintió un poco mal de estar viendo aquellas cosas, así que siguió mirando en el baúl y esta vez se encontró con una pequeña carta que tenía marcas de lágrimas por todos lados, la tomo y sin aguantar más la curiosidad la leyó.

Querido Harry:

No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte, pero se que pronto saldrás del colegio y Dumbledore me prometió que te dejara pasar mas tiempo conmigo este verano. Por eso mismo me tome la molestia de comprarte un pequeño regalo, esta carta te llegara dos semanas después de que fue escrita porque se la dejare al vendedor para que la envié junto con tu presente.

Espero te agrade, se que no es la gran cosa, pero pensé que te gustaría tener algo así para llevar siempre contigo, así sabrás que la gente que te ama nunca te abandonara.

Te quiere mucho

Tu Padrino

Sirius Black

Pd: cada vez que una persona vaya volviéndose importante para ti, su nombre aparecerá instantáneamente.

¿PUEDO SABER PORQUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESO?-

Hasta aquí llego por hoy

Ojala les guste

Se aceptan críticas y halagos XD

Actualizare pronto (ya que estoy de vacaciones)

Ojala me lleguen reviews porque así me inspiro el doble!!

Sean buenitos y escríbanme

Saludos


	2. acercamiento

Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling porque si fueran míos ya habría casado a Draco con Harry y a Ron Con Blaise. XDD, además seria millonaria

Precaución: este fic es slash ósea chico-chico, si no te gustan estas historias entonces mejor te das la vuelta y te vas a leer otra cosa XD

Aclaración: por si se lo preguntan si leí el 7 libro de Harry Potter, pero como no me gusto el final (porque harry se quedo con Ginny quien por cierto me cae bastante mal XD) así que este fic comenzara desde la muerte de Sirius (T.T otro feo error de J.K de matar a mi bello sirius cuando puso casarlo con severus XD)

Ahora si

Capitulo 2: acercamiento

-¿PUEDO SABER PORQUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESO?-

Harry acababa de entrar a la habitación y descubrió a Draco con las manos en la masa. El rubio esta estupefacto, no sabia que decir, así que conteniéndose de salir corriendo le extendió la mano y le entrego el papel sonrojándose levemente. Harry arqueo una ceja frente al gesto y tomo el papel de forma prepotente.

-traje tu túnica Malfoy, después de todo no fue tan difícil limpiarla- le entrego la túnica verde de seda

-Gracias Potter- Harry lo miro con los ojos desorbitados "¿malfoy dando las gracias?"- no me mires con esa cara Potter, mis padres me criaron con la mejor educación, se dar las gracias cuando debo hacerlo- el chico parecía molesto

- lo siento Malfoy es solo que nunca te había notado tan cortes- contesto el ojiverde sentándose en la cama

-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?, me imagino que la casa de tus tíos debe de ser mas cómoda que este lugar- dejo escapar Draco

-realmente no se porque te interesa eso a ti Malfoy, pero por si quieres saberlo la casa de mis tíos mm… no es un lugar muy agradable- termino diciendo el chico.

El ojigris lo miro directo a los ojos y supo que el chico no tenia intenciones de hablar de aquello, por un instante estuvo tentado a usar legeremancia para saber que estaba pensando "san potter" pero se calmo, era perfecto en la materia, pero sabia que el chico dorado se daría cuenta si el se metía en su mente.

-ya que tu me preguntaste algo, yo también te haré una pregunta… Malfoy… ¿es verdad que eres un mortifago?-

Draco lo miro indignado pero que se creía ese cara rajada para preguntarle eso y de esa forma, ¿acaso el había sido demasiado directo con sus preguntas?, era simplemente algo que a Potter no tenia porque contarle.

-eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe Potter, por ser tan metiche murió tu querido padrino- se maldijo mentalmente por haber hecho ese comentario tan cruel contra el chico

-no es necesario que me lo recuerdes… eso ya lo se- respondió Harry con la voz apunto de quebrarse "vamos que me pasa soy un Gryffindor no puedo llorar frente al príncipe de las serpientes" se regaño mentalmente Harry

-en realidad no es tu culpa Potter, el señor oscuro es muy diestro en legeremancia y si tu no aprendes bien la oclumancia nunca podrás salvarte de el- respondió el chico sin mas sentándose a su lado "esto es una idiotez, me siento cómodo hablando con el cara rajada… en realidad no parece tan desagradable cuando no tienes sus ataques de heroísmo"

-lo se, pero con Snape es tan difícil- respondió el chico como si estuviera hablando con el mejor de sus amigos

-bueno yo podría ayudarte con eso- dijo el ojigris seriamente.

Harry alzo la ceja nuevamente, ¿Draco Malfoy ofreciéndole ayuda?, no aquí había gato encerrado, o el chico se traía algo entre manos o quería algo a cambio de esa ayuda.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio Malfoy?- pregunto Harry sin mayor complicación y con voz firme

-que me ayudes a sacar a mi padre de azkaban-

---

-Harry querido por Merlín porque escapaste así de casa- exclamo la señora Weasley cuando apareció en el caldero chorreante a la mañana siguiente, venia con los gemelos, ginny, Ron y Hermione.

- Lo siento señora Weasley, pero no podía seguir en esa casa…- respondió sin querer entrar en detalles

-pobrecito mi pequeño mira como estas de delgado y pálido- comenzó a decir mientras Harry era sacado de la habitación por Herm y Ron

-¿puedes decirnos porque saliste así de la casa de los Durleys? Dumbledore estaba muy preocupado por ti- dijo Herm cuando ya estaban fuera de los oídos de la señora Weasley

"que me importa lo que piense Dumbledore" pensó decirle el ojiverde, pero supo que si contestaba así solo asustaría mas a sus amigos así q se limito a decir

-No podía seguir allí, la perdida de Sirius era mas insoportable estando allí solo- Ron lo miro con tristeza- no me miren así y mejor siéntense porque con los que les tengo q contar se van a desmayar.

Los chicos lo miraron seriamente y se sentaron sobre la cama

-¿Qué tienes que contarnos Harry?- pregunto el pelirrojo comenzando a desesperarse

- adivinen quien estuvo aquí ayer- dijo sin quitarse la sonrisa de la cara

-¿Quién?- preguntaron ambos al unísono

- el hurón… ósea Draco Malfoy en persona- Harry podría haberse echado a reír de la cara que tenían sus amigos, Herm lo miraba entre confundida y sorprendida, y Ron parecía estarse muriendo de la rabia.

-que quería ese hurón de mierda- dejo escapar el pelirrojo enfadado

- pues me ofreció ayuda en oclumancia- dijo Harry sonriendo

- no vas a decirme que piensas aceptar algo así, es mas que obvio que Malfoy busca algo, podría ser una trampa de Voldemort- dejo escapar la castaña fuera de si.

-calma mione, ya se que quiere a cambio… quiere que ayude a salir a Lucius Malfoy de askaban- respondió el chico tranquilamente

-¡¡¡COMO PUEDE PEDIRTE ESO DESPUES DE LO Q PASO EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS CON SU PADRE!!!- grito Ron fuera de si

- no lo se, pero lo hizo…- el ojiverde parecía cansado del tema

-Harry amigo, no me dirás que estas pensando aceptar ¿cierto?- Ron lo miraba incrédulo

-después de lo que paso con Sirius estoy seguro que necesito controlar mi conexión con Voldemort, y si no es por medio de la Oclumancia no se como voy a hacerlo- respondió el chico cansado

-pero Harry para eso tienes a Snape.- dijo la castaña desorbitando los ojos

- Con Snape nunca e aprendido nada Herm, no sirven de nada sus clases, tal vez con Malfoy sea diferente… si, estoy pensando aceptar, claro que primero tendrá que contarme que intenciones tienes con Voldemort porque si piensa ser Mortifago entonces no lo ayudare aunque me estuviera diciendo que me salvara la vida- respondió sin mas cerrando el tema.

---

"¿Por qué habrá estado en el callejón diagon?... ¿que hacia durmiendo en ese lugar tan horrible?, san Potter dijo que la casa de sus tíos no era muy agradable… ¿será eso posible?, de seguro ellos son adinerados, no tanto como mis padres, pero algo de dinero deben tener… tal vez solo discutió con ellos." El chico estaba recostado sobre su cama.

La puerta se escucho y entro una pequeña elfa

-Señoríto Draco la señora Malfoy lo esta esperando en el estudio- dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

- Gracias Rowen, infórmale a mi madre que iré en unos momentos- la elfa asintió y desapareció rápidamente de la habitación.

El ojigris se levanto perezosamente de la cama y observo por la ventana el amplio jardín de la mansión malfoy.

"no entiendo porque me pasan estas cosas a mi, lo ultimo que me faltaba, sentir simpatía por ese Potter, mi madre se muere si se entera que le propuse ese trato… tal vez no acepte, quedo de enviarme la respuesta hoy, pero aun no aparece ninguna lechuza con el mensaje… pobre potter se notaba su claro estado depresivo por la muerte de su padrino… cállate Draco no puedes sentir pena por Potter… pero se hecha la culpa de lo q paso, sabiendo que el no la tiene… es San potter Draco es obvio que se culpe de las cosas q no le salen como el quiere".

El chico salio de la habitación envuelto en sus pensamientos, después de caminar unos minutos (la mansión Malfoy era enorme), llego al estudio donde se encontró con su madre tomando una taza de té.

-hijo mió- saluda esta con la mano, mientras el ojigris se sentaba a su lado

- madre, ¿me mandaste a llamar?- pregunto cordialmente el chico

-si hijo, la verdad es que estoy preocupada… llego la sentencia de tu padre… 15 años en azkaban… debemos hacer algo para sacarlo de allí- respondió la mujer afligida- tienes que unirte al Lord hijo, el es el único que puede sacar a tu padre de prisión.

-ya te dije que no seré sirviente de un sangre sucia madre- respondió Draco con desagrado- pero no te preocupes, ya estoy moviendo mis propias cartas para liberar a papá

- ¿en que andas Draco?- pregunto la mujer mirándolo con interés

- en nada madre… solo dime… ¿papá estaría dispuesto a dejar al Lord con tal de salir de Azkaban?- pregunto el chico mirando a su madre directo a los ojos

-tu padre estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por volver con nosotros hijos, ya sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo tu padre esta con el Lord mas por miedo que por gusto- respondió Narcissa seria- lo cual no quiere decir que dejemos de pensar que los sangres sucias y mestizos deban morir, pero estar de lado del Lord es demasiado peligroso para una familia de tanto prestigio como nosotros los Malfoy

- lo se madre- respondió el chico sonriendo- entonces si mis planes salen como quiero, papá estará de vuelta antes de navidad… ahora si me disculpas madre, quiero dar un paseo por el jardín.

---

El chico metió su mano dentro de la túnica y tomo una hermosa cadena de oro un dije de un pequeño león, observo el dije con mayor detenimiento y pudo leer el nombre de cada una de las personas importantes para el. Encontró el nombre de los weasley, de herm, de Hagrid, de sus padres, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, algunos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor que le eran importantes y algunas personas mas por las que sentía algún cariño. Sirius había dicho que cada vez que el sintiera aprecio por una persona nueva, el nombre de esta persona aparecería también en el pequeño león.

El ojiverde sacudió la cabeza, mientras tomaba la carta que había sobre la cama y se acercaba a su lechuza para atársela hábilmente en la pata izquierda.

-vamos Hedwig necesito que le lleves esta carta a Malfoy, ten cuidado en el viaje y intenta volver lo antes posible con su respuesta.- el chico se acerco a la ventana y hecho a volar a la lechuza.

- ¿esa era la carta para Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione que acaba de entrar

-si.- respondió el chico tirándose a la cama

-espero estés seguro de lo que estas haciendo Harry- suspiro la chica, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-Malfoy ayer se porto bastante agradable, claro tuvo sus comentarios sarcásticos y narcisistas, pero aun así fue agradable- respondió el chico sin quitar los ojos del techo

- ¿no será que te gusta Malfoy?- pregunto la chiquilla con una sonrisita picara

-Como dices eso Hermione- respondió el chico levantándose rápidamente totalmente sonrojado.- solo dije que fue agradable y tu ya me quieres casar con el

- no puede negar que seria romántico, ustedes dos enamorados- la chica suspiro.- además no has parado de hablar de el…

-pero es por lo que esta pasando por el amor de Merlín, no soy gay Hermione… ósea creo que no lo soy… las cosas que me haces decir- el chico suspiro y se volvió a lanzar a la cama

- no puedes negar que aunque el hurón es un pedante, esta muy bueno-dijo la chica con la sonrisa picara de nuevo

-Hermione… pensé que a ti te gustaban las chicas- rió Harry buscando una forma de hacerla enojar, pero la chica hizo un gesto con el brazo

- pues si, pero tampoco estoy ciega-

-esta bien hermione lo acepto, Malfoy es guapo, pero el es el príncipe de las serpientes y yo…-

-la princesa, perdón el príncipe de los leones- rió la chica mientras salía de la habitación dejando a Harry sorprendido por su raro sentido del humor.

---

Se sintieron algunos golpes en la ventana y el chico se acerco a abrirla para que pudiera entrar la hermosa lechuza blanca que estaba esperando.

La lechuza entro a la habitación y aterrizo en la cama del rubio, mientras estiraba la pata para que el chico pudiera quitarle el pergamino que llevaba atado.

Observo la desigual y enredada caligrafía de Harry

Malfoy:

Estoy pensando en tu propuesta, la verdad estoy muy interesado en ella… y creo que puedo aceptar… siempre y cuando me aclares algunas cosillas que no entiendo completamente…

¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos un día de esto?

El primero de Agosto seria una buena fecha a las 12 en el callejón diagon, en la librería.

Respóndeme si estas de acuerdo y si lo estas nos vemos allí para conversar sobre esto.

atte.

Harry James Potter

Draco sonrió y se acerco a su escritorio a escribir la respuesta.

Potter:

Me parece perfecta la fecha y la hora, no me dejes esperando, detesto a la gente impuntual. (aunque que mas puedo esperar de un gryffindor cierto?)

Ese día responderé a todas las preguntas que quieras hacerme.

Nos vemos

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Sonrió mientras observaba su hermosa y ordenada caligrafía; se acerco a la lechuza y le ato el pergamino, y luego la hecho por la ventana para que llevara su respuesta.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, que le ocurrió, porque se sentía tan feliz por tener que ver a Potter… tal vez solo era porque eso significaba que su padre estaba cerca de salir de Azkaban, claro eso debía ser.

Intentando no pensar en otra cosa se metió a la cama y se durmió pensando en que se le haría muy larga la semana que faltaba para el primero de agosto.

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy

Ya en el prox los chicos se darán cuenta que les pasan cosas al uno con el otro, y Ron tendrá su primer encuentro con Blaise.

Espero que dejen reviews así me inspiro mas

Saludos


	3. La pareja de la Veela

Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling porque si fueran míos ya habría casado a Draco con Harry y a Ron Con Blaise. XDD, además seria millonaria

Precaución: este fic es slash ósea chico-chico, si no te gustan estas historias entonces mejor te das la vuelta y te vas a leer otra cosa XD

Aclaración: por si se lo preguntan si leí el 7 libro de Harry Potter, pero como no me gusto el final (porque harry se quedo con Ginny quien por cierto me cae bastante mal XD) así que este fic comenzara desde la muerte de Sirius (T.T otro feo error de J.K de matar a mi bello sirius cuando puso casarlo con Severus XD)

Capitulo 3: la pareja de la veela

A las 11:55 Draco estaba parado fuera de la librería, llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones de tela negros, su cabello rubio estaba completamente peinado y tenia un aire elegante en cada movimiento que hacia.

"potter llegara tarde ya lo creo… tal vez yo llegué demasiado temprano… no, potter es Gryffindor los leones no saben nada de cordialidad y puntualidad… si tu mi conciencia lo dice" el chico consulto su reloj, 12:05

En ese momento Draco noto que venia un chico corriendo rápidamente y de pronto se detenía frente ahí.

Ahí se encontraba "san Potter", llevaba un polerón rojo y un jeans color azul, el cabello todo desordenado y respiraba de forma profunda tomándose el pecho-

-lo… lo siento Malfoy… Ron me apago la alarma… desperté a las 11:30- el chico respiraba rápidamente, y Draco al sentir su voz se sonrojo "porque me sonrojo solo es Potter"

- no importa Potter era obvio que llegarías tarde- dijo resentimiento en la voz- que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado para que conversemos tranquilamente.

El Ojiverde se sonrojo, e intento que no se le notara "Herm me esta pegando sus mañas de mirar a Draco"

-bueno vamos-

---

-ahora que se como puedo manejar a Potter voy a ocupar su conexión para mi conveniencia- susurro voldemort al mortifago que tenia a su lado

- ¿Qué hacemos con el rehén que tenemos señor?- pregunto el mortifago

- trátenlo bien, será un arma muy poderosa en nuestras manos, el chico haría lo que fuera por su queridísimo padrino que debería estar muerto.- Voldemort rió como un desquiciado (n/a: en realidad es desquiciado, esta más loco que mi abuela XD XD)

---

-bueno Potter dime que cosas quieres que te aclare- dijo el chico mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado de chocolate a la boca.

- podríamos comenzar con la pregunta principal. ¿Eres o serás un mortifago?- pregunto rápidamente el ojiverde

Draco lo miro directo a los ojos por un segundo, para luego decirle calmadamente

-no soy, ni seré un mortifago… no es lo que deseo de mi futuro, ni tampoco deseo estar bajo las ordenes de un lunático que odia a los sangre sucia, siendo que el mismo es uno- Harry lo miro con los ojos desorbitados

- ¿y tus padres que piensan respecto a esto?- el ojiverde comenzó a comer helado de frambuesa

- mi madre no lo sabe, ella cree que la única forma de sacar a papa de azkaban es uniéndome al lord, pero mi padre haría cualquier cosa por salir de ese horrible lugar… hasta dejar de ser mortifago-

- entonces no habrá ningún problema en que me enseñes oclumancia, hablare con Dumbledore para que ayude a tu padre a salir de azkaban- Harry sonrió mientras Draco lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿entonces me ayudaras?- pregunto rápidamente

-si tú me ayudas con oclumancia, claro que si.- Draco sonrió, pero no como sonreí siempre, sino esta era una sonrisa sincera, una de las que Harry no había tenido el privilegio de ver.

El moreno se sonrojo hasta las orejas y bajo la cabeza para que Draco no se diera cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba.

"Merlín tiene una sonrisa hermosa… es Malfoy que te pasa, no puedes pensar que tiene una hermosa sonrisa… pero es tan linda… Potter concéntrate y deja de sonrojarte… ya"

-Potter, ya que tu me preguntaste cosas privadas, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta yo también?- Draco lo miraba de manera profunda

- claro hazla- "¿Qué clase de pregunta me hará?... espero que no sea nada que me comprometa"

- ¿Por qué estas viviendo aquí y no con tus tíos?- harry lo miro sorprendido no pensó que le preguntaría algo así

-bueno… la verdad es que… mis tíos son muggles… y ellos no mm están muy a favor de la magia… piensan que soy un experimento raro o algo así… no nos llevamos nada de bien… estar en su casa es como ir al infierno- la cara de Harry era de infinita tristeza e infelicidad

Draco lo miro a los ojos "porque pregunte eso, se ve tan tierno e indefenso", iba a decirle algo cuando paso; todo se oscureció y solo logro ver a Harry, sintió una ganas inmensas de abrazarse a el, pero no podía moverse, los sonidos se apagaron a su alrededor y en unos segundos solo alcanzo a susurrar "harry" antes de desmayarse.

---

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró que estaba en una cama que no era la suya, se acomodo un poco en la cama y observo a su alrededor, aquella habitación, ya la había visto, era la habitación de Potter.

-Gracias a Merlín que despertaste Malfoy, me habías asustado- observo al chico que lo miraba sonriente, Harry estaba sentado junto a el en la cama

- ¿Qué me paso ha… Potter?- "que diablos me sucede, porque siento esto atrapado aquí adentro, porque siento tanta ternura por el y su horrible cabello"

- solo te desmayaste Malfoy, el medímago vino a revisarte y dijo que necesitaba conversar contigo, creo que iré por el- Harry se estaba levantando cuando Draco le tomo de la mano y le dijo bajando la cabeza

-no me dejes aquí solo potter… no me gusta este lugar- susurro bajito

- solo saldré un segundo, estate tranquilo nada pasara- sonrió Harry al tiempo que su cabeza dada vueltas y su corazón latía a mil por hora "me tomo la mano… tiene las manos suaves y su calor… y y…"

El ojiverde volvió con el medimago en unos minutos y salio de la habitación dejando a Draco solo con el hombre.

-señor Malfoy, ¿podría usted decirme si es un Veela?- Draco lo miro extrañado ¿Qué tenia que ver eso con su desmayo?.

-si, soy un veela, mi padre tiene sangre veela y mi madre también- respondió el chico sin mas

-bueno usted debe comprender que ser un veela tiene defectos y virtudes, me imagino que esta al tanto de lo que significa ser veela.- dijo el hombre seriamente

-si, claro q lo se- respondió Draco fríamente

-pues resulta que las veelas eligen a su pareja de un segundo a otro, y creo que su desmayo tiene que ver con ello… usted a elegido su pareja hoy, cuando su parte veela encontró a su amor, soltó sus poderes y al no estar acostumbrados a ellos, usted perdió el conocimiento- termino el hombre- debo retirarme señor malfoy, no tiene nada grave, solo descansa y ya se pasara el efecto de los poderes liberados.

Había elegido al fin a su pareja, su padre le hablo de ello cuando le contó que ser una veela significaba ser sobre protector, celoso y amar más que a tu propia vida a la persona elegida. Pero si había encontrado a su pareja, ¿Quién era?, solo recordaba estar conversando con harry y de pronto… espera un segundo, sintió ternura por harry y se desvaneció… no seria que?... no, no podía ser… el enamorado de Harry Potter… esto debía ser una pesadilla.

"aunque si lo pienso bien, el chico es tierno y adorable, es tan inocente… sus sonrisas y su cabello desordenado…" Draco se sorprendió a si mismo, parecía ser verdad… se había enamorado de Harry Potter.

En esos segundos entro el ojiverde a la habitación y Draco pudo darse cuenta de que antes de cerrar la puerta se veían unos cabellos pelirrojos.

-será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, necesito descansar.- respondió Draco intentando no mirar al chico con cara de culpable

- esta bien, creo que seria bueno comenzar las clases cuando volvamos a Hogwarts- dijo el moreno sentándose junto a Draco.

- si ya lo creo- fue la vaga respuesta del chico

- te escribiré en lo que queda de vacaciones… claro si no te molesta- sonrió avergonzado Harry, Draco levanto la cabeza y le regalo nuevamente una hermosa sonrisa

- claro que no me molesta-

---

- Por fin volvemos a Hogwarts, extraño la buena comida del castillo- dijo Ron mientras el trío dorado se acomodaba en un compartimiento

- también extraño el castillo.- suspiro Harry- además estoy ansioso de comenzar las clases de oclumancia con Draco

- uyyyyyyyyyy- el grito de Hermione fue totalmente descarado y burlesco- ahora le dice Draco, además de haber estado todas las vacaciones escribiéndose con el y suspirando al leer sus cartas

- eso es mentira mione, no digas mentiras, a Harry no le gusta el hurón, ¿cierto Harry?- dijo Ron molesto

- mmm tengo hambre saben- fue la vaga respuesta del ojiverde, lo cual hizo reír a Hermione y enojar a Ron.

- NO VAS A DECIRME QUE TE GUSTA EL HURON DE MALFOY- Grito en el mismo instante que la puerta del compartimiento se habría.

- ¿a quien le dices Hurón, comadreja?-pregunto el Rubio que acababa de entrar con dos personas mas, uno era un chico de Slytherin de 6º como ellos, su nombre era Blaise Zabini y la chica rubia que acababa de entrar era nada menos que Pansy Parkinson

-vamos Draco no molestes el pelirrojo, su carita inocente hace que cualquier cosa se le pueda perdonar- dijo Zabini sonriéndole encantadoramente a Ron, quien se puso del color de su cabello y bajo la cabeza.

- no sabia que tenias esos gustos Blaise… pero yo no venia a hablar con la comadreja o la s… o Granger, sino con Harry, ¿crees que podríamos salir al pasillo a cruzar unas palabras?- Draco miraba a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-emm claro-

Los chicos salieron del compartimiento dejando a los otros 4 dentro.

-¿Qué necesitas Draco?- pregunto el chico sonriéndole

"por Merlín había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba su sonrisa… esta bien Draco que hayas aceptado que tu lado veela lo Eligio como pareja, no significa que tengas que ponerte cursi… si ya lo se"

-emm solo quería saber cuando comenzaríamos las clases- dijo el chico de mala gana, quería seguir observando la sonrisa de su "amor".

- ¿que te parece mañana después de clases en la sala de menesteres?- pregunto Harry sonriendo aun mas

-me parece bien- el chico se acerco a ojiverde y le beso en la mejilla- aun no te agradecía el gesto de que me ayudaras con mi padre, y sin mas se volteo y entro al compartimiento- blaise, pansy, ¿nos vamos?

Harry entro al compartimiento al tiempo que los otros dos chicos salían de este.

Ron y Herm le preguntaban que le había dicho Draco, pero el estaba como en otro mundo. Saco su collar de entremedio de su túnica y observo el dije de león, y entre el nombre de sus padres y el de sirius comenzaba a aparecer levemente una "D", no salía nada mas aun pero Harry estuvo seguro que si su "amistad" con Draco seguía así, ese nombre se completaría en poco tiempo.

-------------XDXDXDXDXD

Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, XD ya mañana subo mas y denme algunas ideas por favor porq mis neuronas ya no piensan con mucha claridad y me voy quedando sin ideas XD.

Saludos y Gracias por los reviews que me enviaron La Dama Anual y ritsuka-yagami


	4. La Primera Clase

Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling porque si fueran míos ya habría casado a Draco con Harry y a Ron Con Blaise. XDD, además seria millonaria

Precaución: este fic es slash ósea chico-chico, si no te gustan estas historias entonces mejor te das la vuelta y te vas a leer otra cosa XD

Aclaración: por si se lo preguntan si leí el 7 libro de Harry Potter, pero como no me gusto el final (porque harry se quedo con Ginny quien por cierto me cae bastante mal XD) así que este fic comenzara desde la muerte de Sirius (T.T otro feo error de J.K de matar a mi bello sirius cuando puso casarlo con severus XD)

Capitulo 4: la primera clase.

El primer día de clases fue extremadamente cansador, al ya ser de 6º curso los profesores no dejaban de decirles que el próximo año tendrían sus éxtasis y debían estudiar mucho este año para que el próximo les fuera bien.

Harry se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la sala de menesteres. "seguro Draco ya esta ahí esperando… porque Herms tenia q ponerse a dar una charla de buen comportamiento justo ahora", se paro frente a la pared y pensó en encontrar a Draco dentro de la sala.

Paso por la puerta que acababa de formarse y ahí estaba Draco.

-veo que llegas tarde a nuestra primera cita- respondió el chico sin mas, mientras Harry se sonrojaba y no precisamente por venir tarde sino porq el chico había usado el termino "cita" para el entrenamiento

-lo siento, fue culpa de herm- susurro bajito

- ya veo Granger a estado dándoles alguna charla de estudios?- pregunto sonriendo mientras se paraba frente a Harry

- algo así- respondió el ojiverde.

-bueno será mejor q comencemos nuestras clases… lo primero que debes hacer es cerrar tu mente, te daré un pequeño secreto, piensa en una pared eso me ayudo mucho cuando aprendí oclumancia.- Draco le sonreía amablemente.- ahora Harry ponte en posición.

Harry se puso frente a el y cerro los ojos.

Draco lanzo el hechizo y de pronto su cabeza se volvió un torbellino y comenzó a ver muchas imágenes de las cuales estuvo seguro eran el pasado de Harry.

"Harry siendo golpeado por Dudley, harry llorando en una cama, el ojiverde gritando mientras Sirius caía tras el velo"

-Ya basta- exclamo Harry y en ese instante el hechizo se rompió y Draco lo miro directo a los ojos.

- Harry yo… siento mucho- intento decir el ojigris

-olvídalo Draco… no importa- suspiro el ojiverde sentándose sobre un sofá de la sala de menesteres.

- no quise, yo no…-

-basta Draco no es tu culpa, aunque no me es agradable que veas mis momentos de cobardía, se que no es tu culpa- suspiro Harry, el rubio se le acerco y se sentó en el brazo del sofá

- yo no creo que seas cobarde, veras demostrar emociones también es ser valiente… yo soy cobarde, ni siquiera se decirle a la gente q quiero cuanto le aprecio- susurro bajito cerca del ojiverde, quien se voltio un poco y le miro directo a los ojos- y Harry yo… te quiero…

Draco se acerco despacio y rozo los labios de Harry despacio, como esperando que el chico saliera corriendo o algo, pero harry solo se limito a mirarle directo a los ojos y a dejar q Draco le besara. Al separarse del pequeño contacto el ojigris dirigió la vista al piso.

-lo lamento…- susurro bajito

- no te disculpes… yo… yo también te quiero Draco, no se como ocurrió, pero te quiero.- la voz de Harry sonaba temblorosa pero segura y esta vez fue el ojiverde el que se acerco y devoro la boca del rubio en un beso para nada inocente, sino mas bien reclamante.

Draco le tomo por la cintura y lo acerco hacia el, al tiempo que Harry le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello.

El aire se les acababa así q tuvieron q separarse.

Se observaron sin decir nada, el momento parecía volverse eterno y aunque sabían que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y debían ir a cenar, ninguno se movió.

De pronto de una de las estanterías que había en la hermosa habitación, un libro cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, haciendo que ambos chicos saltaran del susto. Luego de mirarse un monto directo a los ojos, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-vaya que somos valientes- susurro Draco riendo.

- ya lo creo- río el ojiverde

Draco aprovecho el momento para acercarse y robarle otro beso delicadamente

.-wow.- fue lo único que salio de la boca del moreno

-vamos potter ya se que soy bueno besando pero al menos podrías decirme otra cosa – río Draco, y el ojiverde lo miro con mala cara

- pues no se que podría decirte- susurro el morocho bajando la cabeza con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

El rubio sonrió triunfante y se acerco tomándole de la cintura

-talvez podrías decirme si aceptas ser mi novio.- susurro bajito al oído de pelinegro

-yo… mmm yo- Harry no daba más de lo colorado que estaba- ¿crees que seria buena idea?, me refiero ya sabes, Voldemort, los mortifagos… si algo te pasara…- Draco puso sus dedos sobre los labios del moreno y sonriendo le dijo:

- vamos no pienses en eso, quiero estar a tu lado y ningún entupido mortifago o un lunático como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado va a evitarlo-

Harry sonrió ampliamente

-en ese caso acepto… aunque no me gustaría hacerlo publico todavía, no quisiera salir en la portada de corazón de bruja- Draco puso una mirada soñadora

-"Joven Potter sale con nada mas y nada menos que el hijo de Mortifago Draco Malfoy sex simbol de Hogwarts"- Harry rió frente al comentario

- esto de quererte parece que te alimenta el ego- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con su mano.

- Pues espero tener un ego gigante, porque quiero que me quieras hasta q no puedas respirar- el ojigris dijo las ultimas palabras rozando los labios del Ojiverde

- si quieres puedo morir al borde de tus labios- fue la respuesta que recibió antes de sumergirse en un apasionado y tierno beso.

----

-Zabini, ¿por casualidad has visto a Harry?- le pregunto el pelirrojo al slytherin

- la verdad no, Draco tampoco a llegado… que te parece si vamos a buscarlo juntos?- la mirada del chico era de acoso, lo cual logro que el gryffindor sintiera un escalofrió en su espalda

-la verdad prefiero que no- susurro Ron mientras seguía su camino al comedor para cenar- no me gusta como me miras zabini, los Slytherin tienen mala fama, de hecho tienen fama de usar a los chicos y desecharlos y no tengo intenciones d que una serpiente se burle de mí.-

- yo no podría burlarme de ti mi ángel- susurro Blaise mirándolo directo a los ojos- Te amo en secreto desde que te vi.

Ron puso mala cara

eres un idiota, si buscas alguna aventurilla búscate un Slytherin o hasta un Hufflepuff, pero a mi déjame en paz- y terminando de decir esto se metió al comedor hecho una furia.

Si supieras que no miento Ronald, e estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí en primer año, pero siempre fue insignificante para q tu y tus amigos me notaran y ahora q Draco al fin reconoció que sentía cosas por Potter, pensé que yo también podría reconocer lo q sentía por ti, pero ya veo que no será tan fácil- suspiro acongojado y camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Listo

Se que me e demorado mucho en actualizar, pero estuve trabando y ahora comenzaron mis clases en la U, pero prometo hacerme un tiempo y comenzar a actualizar mas seguido, espero les guste el cap lo deje cortito pero creo que plasme todo lo q keria que dijera.


	5. Volviendo al lado Oscuro

Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling porque si fueran míos ya habría casado a Draco con Harry y a Ron Con Blaise. XDD, además seria millonaria

Precaución: este fic es slash ósea chico-chico, si no te gustan estas historias entonces mejor te das la vuelta y te vas a leer otra cosa XD

Aclaración: por si se lo preguntan si leí el 7 libro de Harry Potter, pero como no me gusto el final (porque harry se quedo con Ginny quien por cierto me cae bastante mal XD) así que este fic comenzara desde la muerte de Sirius (T.T otro feo error de J.K de matar a mi bello sirius cuando puso casarlo con severus XD)

Primero que todo quisiera pedir disculpas porque a pasado mucho mucho muchooo tiempo desde que no actualizo mi fic, y se que a sido una falta de respeto para las personas que lo estuvieron leyendo. De ahora en adelante prometo actualizar mas seguido.

Este Capitulo esta dedicado a mi novia, Leeyla Te amo =)

Capitulo 5 : Volver al lado oscuro

Cuando Harry se sento al lado de Hermione, la chica no tardo en interrogarlo con la mirada.

-Perdon por la demora, pero Draco tenia que decirme algo muy importante- Susurro el ojiverde al ver que sus amigos lo miraban esperando una interrogacion por su tardanza.

-Espero y fuera algo realmente importante para que me hicieras buscarte por medio castillo antes de dignarte a aparecer.- Susurro Ron molesto, mientras comia su cena

-La verdad es que si... Chicos... Draco se me a declarado- El pelirrojo se atoro antes de poder decir nada

-Oh Harry me alegro tanto, obviamente le dijiste que si.- Susurro la castaña

Pero el moreno solo tenia la vista fija en su amigo, sabia que Ron aceptaba que el y Draco fueran amigos, pero de ahi a que fueran novios era otra cosa. No era que le molestara que Harry fuera gay para nada en el mundo magico aquello era completamente normal, el propio Ron lo era y el ojiverde lo sabia, el problema es que precisamente la eleccion del chico de la cicatriz fuera nada mas que el principe de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy.

-Vamos Harry no vas a decirme que le dijiste que no al rubio oxigenado, porque hasta yo mismo te patearia el trasero, todos sabemos que amas a la serpiente esa.- Dijo el pelirrojo restandole importancia a la cara que le ponia su amigo.

-Pues ya que estan tan interesados, mi respuesta fue un...-

-Un si claramente, no creeran que Potter le diria que no a alguien tan irresistible como yo ¿no?- Draco se encontraba tras su novio abrazandole por el cuello.

-Oh Harry me alegro mucho, y por ti tambien Malfoy- Dijo feliz Hermione

-Gracias Granger, pero ya que Harry es mi novio, espero que tu y la comadreja puedan tratarme de Draco- El chico sonreia sinceramente como pocas veces lo hacia.

-Si dejas de llamarme comadreja aceptare huron- Dijo Ron sonriendo tambien.

-Muy bien Ron, acepto.- El ojigris se sentia muy feliz, sab ia que para su novio sus amigos eran lo mas importante que tenia, y teniendo plena aceptacion de ellos, su relacion pasaba a ser casi perfecta.

-Vamos a ver si al fin Herms y Ron consiguen hacerse de una novia y un novio respectivamente- Dijo Harry como que no quiere la cosa.

-Vamos Harry no digas esas cosas, no se a que te refieres- La castaña se habia puesto del color del cabello de Ron.

-Yo creo que tal vez a los Gryffindor les gustan las serpientes rastreras de mi casa- Comento Draco siguiendo el juego que habia comenzado su novio, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Ron insinuando algo.

-No me mires a mi Draco, a mi no me gustan los Slytherin; y dile por favor a tu amigito que si necesita alguien con quien jugar, no me busque a mi, no soy una tonta Hufflepuff en peligro- El pelirrojo estaba molesto

-No seas malo con Zabini, Ron. Al chico se le nota que le gustas- Hermione se habia unido al plan de "lograr que el trio dorado termine de novio con las serpientes rastreras"- Ademas a ti no te es indiferente-

-No e dicho que el chico sea feo, mas bien digo que yo no estoy para que nadie juege conmigo y es mi ultima palabra- El chico ya habia cerrado el tema y sus amigos mejor que nadie sabian que cuando un Weasley hace eso, es mejor dejarlo en paz.

-Muy bien amor, me voy a terminar mi cena y luego a la cama, hoy fue un dia muy largo- El rubio beso a su novio- Nos vemos Herm y Ron.

Harry observo a su novio alejarse y suspiro, tal vez las cosas ahora serian mejor; tal vez ya no seria tan horrible su futuro si tenia a alguien a quien amar y en quien confiar. Ahora mas que nunca tenia porque vivir.

...

-Muy bien Lucius, es hora de salir de Azkaban, debes agradecerle enormemente a tu hijo y a Harry Potter por esto- El ministro de Magia le hablaba al rubio mientras este caminaba a su lado.

- Lo hare ministro, creame que lo hare- Los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron, mientras que pensaba en lo feliz que seria su señor cuando volviera a sus filas.

- Eso espero Malfoy, porque para la proxima no volveremos a tener consideracion, aunque Harry Potter vuelva a interferir.- El ojigris miro serio al hombre a su lado

-No se preocupe ministro, la proxima vez que nos volvamos a ver no sera en esta misma instancia- Las palabras del rubio eran frias y con cierto tono de estar ocultando algo, pero Fudge no se detuvo a pensar en eso, queria retirarse lo antes posible de aquel lugar, los dementores le ponian muy nervioso.

"ya veras Potter, mi hijo algo debe de estar planeando; Muy bien Draco, ahora que te ganaste a Potter sera mas facil entregarlo a nuestro señor y que el nos perdone por todos nuestros errores cometidos".

...

"Querido Draco:

Tu padre ya esta en casa, le e pedido a Dumbledore que te de un permiso especial para poder venir a visitarlo, y el director te lo a concedido. Asi que te esperamos hoy en la noche para cenar.

Tu padre esta muy contento con tu amistad con Potter, y dice que tiene muchos planes para ti tanto como para el.

Te esperamos en casa para contarte los detalles

Narcissa Malfoy Black"

El chico dejo la carta sobre su cama, tenia una expresion de preocupacion en su rostro.

"no me gusta la forma de escribir de mi madre, esto no puede ser nada bueno. Espero que mi padre no este pensando en volver con el señor tenebroso; espero no me pida traicionar a Harry... Por merlin no quiero ponerme en esa posicion. Elegir entre mi sangre y mi pareja..."

...


End file.
